


Heroes Too Need Love

by WinchesterTFW



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterTFW/pseuds/WinchesterTFW
Summary: The one where Iris breaks off the engagement with Barry to be with Eddie. Barry withdraws himself socially and then comes Leanord Snart.





	1. Chapter 1

  1. I am thinking about writing a fiction with main relationship being ColdFlash as I am a ColdFlash trashhhh!! totally au, not canon divergent. LOT 2 never happened.



So the prompt is due to spear of destiny Eddie is alive and when he comes back Iris is torn between being Barry's fiancé or go to Eddie again and truly she never moved on. So, atlast she chooses Eddie, which leaves Barry heartbroken. Still he is nonetheless happy for them and works on saving Iris even more and just totally cut's off from his social life and stops taking care of himself.  
Star labs think to take help of Captain Cold to stop Savitar, when Len comes to star lab to help he does not get to see that cheerful Barry and tries to help him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOT 2 never happens


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen was a very simple man, well at least before the lightening struck him. He used to lead a very simple and awkward life as a forensic scientist but after becoming The Flash everything in his life changed, except for one thing that is loving Iris West. He had always adored her, loved her despite of never getting the same kind of affection in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, timeline of my fic will start from Christmas and Doom of Iris. This is the prologue. And Captain Cold is alive because of Flashpoint but is back after his first mission as a legend apparently. And Eddie will be alive because of Spear of destiny, which Thawne will use only for him. Season two of legends never happens.

Barry Allen was a very simple man, well at least before the lightening struck him. He used to lead a very simple and awkward life as a forensic scientist but after becoming The Flash everything in his life changed, except for one thing that is loving Iris West. He had always adored her, loved her despite of never getting the same kind of affection in return.  
She has always been his lightening rod. Despite every tragedy he has ever faced, she has always been by his side. She has comforted him when he had nightmares when he lost his mother, believed him when everything one labelled him as a freak.  
There was a time when he left every hope for Iris to ever reciprocate his undying love. He has watched her to be in love with Eddie, she loved Eddie as much as he loved her. It did kill him a little watching two of them together being in love, but her love for Iris was even more than his jealousy towards them. Still when Iris saw Eddie shooting himself dead, every hope of her loving him back was shattered. Why would Iris love someone who was the reason of his fiancé's death. 

They all did mourn over their loses, Iris and Caitlin the main, but they did move past those times because of Zoom. He was a menace but they did stop him, and Iris was finally ready to move on her relationship with Barry to something more. They did decide to give their feelings a shot, at that moment everything was perfect for Barry Allen. He had his dad back with him, Zoom was back on his earth, but he was very wrong, everything in his life turned upside down that moment Zoom zoomed away with hid father and killed him in cold blood at the same place his mom was murdered, he was lost the light in him almost too dim to anyone to notice. The night when Zoom was taken by time wraiths for good, he kissed Iris, but he was hollow inside so he made biggest mistake of his life, creating Flashpoint.

He lived with his parents for a few months and asked Iris out, basically he was living his dream world. Again, what does ever good happens in his life for a long stretch? He had to beg Thawne to kill his mother and return to his original timeline.

 

His original timeline was not in a good shape, he had given Caitlin her Ice powers and she was turning into her Earth-2 counter part. Cisco's brother was dead, he created a new person Julian, who had an alter ego named Alchemy. Still, he managed to be together with Iris, and ask for forgiveness from Cisco and Caitlin. Near the Christmas everyone was back to normal.  
It was a good thing right? But again what good does happen to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. :)  
> Please do comment. :*

**Author's Note:**

> LOT 2 never happened. Iris still may die.  
> Should I write this? Please tell me?


End file.
